Modern information systems (including desktop and portable computers, servers, mobile devices and even media devices and information appliances) often exhibit vulnerabilities to attacks that seek to exploit a flaw or weakness in the system's design, implementation, or operation and management. Many conventional security solutions employ one of two foundational techniques: blacklisting and whitelisting.